Saving the future
by Neville Longbottom is a bamf
Summary: Three generations are brought to the room of requirement to read about the life of harry potter and hopefully save the ones they love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything it belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling the only thing that is mine is Neville and Hannah's children Alice and Frank Longbottom :D**

Maybe we can get you something to eat?" said Hermione "you look like you need a rest Harry." Harry didn't feel tired. More or less he felt wide awake. "No. Hermione, I'm going to fulfil my promise to Dumbledore and return the wand to the rightful place where it will never hurt anyone again." Ron got up off the chair and took Hermione's hand. It reminded Harry of someone. Ginny. His whole heart began pounding as he thought of her. He looked over at Ron and Hermione who were just quietly staring at each other. Harry muttered "I'll just go myself then." And left the Headmasters office. He ran as fast as he could down the staircase and past all the students who survived the war. He past Luna and Neville who were sitting at the foot of the grand staircase. He found Ginny sitting with the rest of the Weasley family. Even though her face was tear streaked, he thought she was beautiful. He caught her eye and beckoned her over to him. Slowly she made her way over. He took her hand and walked out into the courtyard. The night air felt nice on his face. He could see Hagrid at the charred remains of his house while Fang was howling at his side. Grawp was standing beside him and as he patted Hagrids back in comfort, Harry could see Hagrids knees buckle from the giant's strong pat. He turned and he saw Ginny watching them too. He took both her hands. "I waited for you, you know." she said. "I waited to hear some sort of news about you. The only thing is, it didn't come. Until tonight." Harry began "You shouldn't have come. You could have be-" She stopped him. "I didn't care if I was hurt Harry. I love you, and that's one reason why I waited. One reason why I came here tonight." He saw more tears come down from her eyes, and in a moment of madness, he kissed her. It felt like home. It felt like he was himself again, and not this monster recking people's lives that he cared about. She pulled away and just silently stared at him. Quietly crying all the same. He then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Erm, Ginny, do you want to come up to Dumbledore's tomb with me?" He said "I'm supposed to be returning this." And he pulled out the wand. Ginny blankly stared at him. "Where did you get that from?" "Long story." He said. They carried on towards Dumbledore's tomb in silence just basking in the silence and their love for one another. They reached Dumbledore's tomb and opened it, Dumbledore was lying there like he was sleeping peacefully he looked 10 years younger without the stress of Voldemort. Harry gently placed the elder wand into his mentor's hands and bent down and whispered "Thank you, for everything."

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light it surrounded himself and Ginny. They were transported into a room that looked much like the Gryffindor common room. They were not the only ones there but also Mcgonagall,George,Bill,Fleur,Charlie,Percy,Audrey,Ron,Hermoine,LunaNeville,Hannah,Molly,Arthur,Teddy,Andromeda,Professor Flitwick ,Kingsley ,Hagrid, Draco, Astoria Greengrass, Augusta Longbottom Kreacher,Aberfoth and Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were there.

"Where are we "Harry asked "No clue mate" Ron said

Harry and Ginny went over and joined Ron and Hermione on the sofa.

Suddenly another there was another flash and a letter and seven books fell onto the table. Harry picked up the letter and read

_Dear everyone_

_You have been brought to the room of requirement to read about Harry's years at Hogwarts and hopefully change the future. Too many people have died, people we all miss and love. There are going to be more people joining you from the past and the future, to read these stories with you._

_They are..._

_From the past:_

_Lily Potter James Potter _

_Remus Lupin _

_Sirius Black _

_Regelus Black _

_Severus Snape _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Fred Weasley _

_NymphadoraTonks _

_Alastor Moody _

_Peter Pettigrew _

_Ted Tonks _

_Hedwig _

_Dobby Cedric Diggory _

_Frank Longbottom _

_Alice Longbottom _

From the future:

James Sirius Potter

Albus Severus Potter

Lily Luna Potter

Scorpius Malfoy

Fred Weasley

Hugo Weasley

Rose Weasley

Molly Weasley

Lucy Weasley

Victorie Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Louis Weasley

Lorcan Scamander

Lysander Scamander

Roxanne Weasley

Alice Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

Teddy Remus Lupin

_After you read this _those listed above will appear,

_**TRL.**_

There was yet another flash and they appeared slightly flustered. "What's going on" they all shouted. The late Dumbledore took charge "What is the cause of this, somebody explain please." the headmaster questioned.

"Professor, we are here to read about Harry's school years, so we can change the future and save the ones we love." Hermione answered

"So I'm guessing Introductions are in order, how about the people from the start first ..."

Hearing no objections A lady with startling green eyes and red hair stepped into the middle of the room

"Hello, my name is Lily Potter. I am twenty years old and married to James Potter. I am an ex Auror in the Ministry of magic but I have recently discovered I am pregnant so I could not carry on with that job. I am a member of the order of the phoenix and my best friend is Alice Longbottom."

She stood back, and the tall man beside her with Black hair and glasses stood forward.

"My name is James Potter, I am also Twenty years old .I am married to Lily Evans, and I am an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. I am a member of the Order of the phoenix. I am also a Marauder, my nickname is prongs and my best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

As he stood back, a man whose face was slightly ragged and tired stepped forward.

"My name is Remus Lupin; I am thirty seven years old. I am married to Nymphadora Tonks, I am currently unemployed but I am an ex – professor of Defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry .Member of the order of the phoenix. I am a Marauder and my best friends are James potter and Sirius Black."

A third man stepped forward, a handsome man with longish black hair.

"I am Sirius Black and I am twenty years old. I am working as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. Also a member of the order of the phoenix. One of four marauders, nickname Padfoot. My best friends are James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

The fourth man had a striking resemblance to the third, Sirius.

"My name is Regelus Black nineteen years old. I have no official job as of yet .That is all I have to say."

As he stepped back a man with a lined face and greasy black hair stood forward.

"My name is Severus Snape I am thirty eight years old. I am the potions professor in Hogwarts from 1981 to 1996 then I became the Defence against the dark arts professor from 1996 to 1997 and I am currently the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry."

The sixth man, a very old man with grey hair and a long beard stepped into the middle of the room as Severus stepped back.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; I am currently headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry."

As he stepped back, a man with flaming red hair stood forward and smiled.

"My name is Fred Weasley, I am Nineteen years old. I am the new generation of Marauders alongside my twin brother George. We run our own joke shop in Diagon Alley called Weasley wizard Wheezes. We also help in potter watch."

A woman now stood into the middle of the room, fingers twirling her hair which was a bright shade of yellow.

"My name Is TONKS, if you call me Nymphadora you will suffer the consequences .I am Twenty five years old I am married to Remus lupin. I have a son called teddy .I was an Auror before I discovered I was pregnant, member of the order of the phoenix. Daughter of Andromeda and the late Ted Tonks."

As she stepped back, she tripped, but the man by the name Remus Lupin caught her, and they both smiled at each other. The man now talking had one bright blue eye, he had a limp as he walked and had a gruff voice.

"Alastor Moody Auror in the Ministry of magic. Also a member of the order of the phoenix. Always remember CONSANT VIGILANCE!"

Now the boy who stepped forward had a round head, and slightly buck teeth. He sort of looked like a rat.

"Peter Pettigrew Nineteen years old. Auror and a member of the order of the phoenix .Marauder and best friend of James, Sirius and Remus."

"Hello everyone, my name is Ted tanks my lovely wife is Andromeda Tonks and my beautiful daughter is Nymph...Tonks."

The little creature who ran forwards next had bat-like ears, and round yellow eyes, shaped and sized like tennis balls.

"Dobby is a free house elf. I work in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. My best friends are Winky and of course Harry Potter."

The next person to step forwards was a very handsome boy.

"My name is Cedric Diggory, Seventeen years old. Student in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the hufflepuff quidditch I am a contestant in the Tri wizard tournament against Victor Krum, Fleur Delacore and Harry Potter."

A man with a round face was next.

"Frank Longbottom married to Alice. Auror in the ministry of magic and also a member of the order of the phoenix."

The woman standing next to him stepped forward

"Alice Longbottom Married to Frank Longbottom, Best friend of Lily Potter. Member of the order of the phoenix and ex-Auror. I stopped after I discovered I am pregnant."

A boy with black hair stepped forwards now.

"Hi, my name is James Sirius Potter. I am seventeen years old. I am in Gryffindor, Head boy, Quidditch Capitan and chaser and the third generation of marauders. My best friends are Fred, Louis, Roxanne, and Dominique Weasley. Son of Harry and Ginny Potter and oldest of three and best i might add. I don't know what else to say...oh my favourite class is Defence against the dark arts."

A small boy, whose green eyes were very striking underneath a dark fringe stood forward.

"Hi, Albus Severus Potter, Gryffindor and Sixteen years old. I am a Prefect and i am also on the Quidditch team as a seeker. My best friends are Scorpius Malfoy and my cousin Rose Weasley and Alice and Frank Longbottom. My favourite class is Arithmancy. I am not a prankster I am more of the educational type and that is why the teachers like me." Throwing a look at James, who in turn stuck his tongue out at Albus.

A very pretty girl with flaming red hair and brown eyes stood forward.

"Lily Luna Potter. Daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. I am Fourteen years old. I am not on the Quidditch team yet but i will be. My best friends are Lorcan Scamander, Molly and Lucy Weasley and Hugo Weasley. My boyfriend is Lysander Scamander. I am also in Gryffindor. My favourite class is transfiguration"

As she stood backwards, a boy with blonde hair and a slightly sneering face stood forward/

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. I am sixteen years old. Gryffindor not Slytherin the first one in the Black/Malfoy family since Sirius black. I am a beater on the quidditch team. I am also dating Rose Weasley. My best friend is Albus Potter. My favourite class is Potions."

Another boy stepped forwards, except this time he hadn't got red hair or freckles, he had dark hair and complexion but he had blue eyes.

"Fred Weasley the second, Son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Seventeen years old in Gryffindor and a beater on the Quidditch team. I am best friends with James Potter, Louis and Dominique Weasley and for some reason my sister Roxanne Weasley and all of us are the next generation of Marauders .We bring fear to the teachers of Hogwarts. My favourite class is Defence against the dark arts."

A small boy this time with flaming red hair stood forwards.

"Hugo Weasley son of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Fourteen years also in Gryffindor .Best friends with Lily Potter, Molly and Lucy Weasley and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. I am the keeper for the Gryffindor just like my dad. My favourite class is Muggle Studies."

A girl who also had flaming red hair stepped forwards.

"Hello everyone my name is Rose Weasley. I am the only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. I am sixteen years old .I am also in Gryffindor and i am not a fan of Quidditch that is why people say I am like my mother but I go to the matches to support my family and friends. My best friends are Albus Potter and Alice and Frank Longbottom. I am also a prefect .I am dating Scorpius Malfoy. My favourite class is Ancient Runes."

Another girl with flaming red hair stood forwards. She looked very haughty with her glasses and arms folded.

"Hello all my name is Molly Weasley I am the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. I am fifteen years old. I am best friends with Lily Potter, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and Hugo and Lucy Weasley. I am a fan of Quidditch but i am not on the team. I am also in Gryffindor. My favourite class is History of Magic."

Her sister stood forwards next except she looked less haughty.

"My name is Lucy Weasley I am the daughter of Percy Weasley and Audrey Cole. I am fourteen years old. My best friends are Lily Potter, Lysander Scamander, Hugo and Molly Weasley. I am dating Lorcan Scamander and I am in Gryffindor. My favourite class is Transfiguration."

An amazingly beautiful girl with golden hair spoke next.

"My name is Victorie Weasley. I am twenty two years old and the daughter William aka Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacore. I am a healer in 's .I was chaser for the Gryffindor team in Hogwarts and also prefect and head girl. My favourite class was charms. I am engaged to Teddy Lupin."

A girl beside her who also was amazingly beautiful but had red hair stood forwards.

"Hello everyone Dominique Weasley the one and only daughter of William Weasley and Fleur Delacore. Seventeen years young and a Gryffindor where the brave dwell at heart. I am on the Quidditch team also as a chaser. Also a part of the third generation of marauders. I am best friends with James potter, Fred and Roxanne Weasley. My favourite class is Astronomy."

A boy this time, a very handsome boy with golden hair just like his sister stood forwards.

"Louis Weasley I am sixteen years old. I am the son of William Weasley and Fleur Delacore. I am also in Gryffindor but i am not on the team but i will be next year hopefully as a beater. Best friends with James Potter, Dominique, Roxanne, Fred Weasley. I am also a part of the third generation of marauders. My favourite class is Divination."

A boy who had a dreamy look on his face noticed that no one else seemed to be talking after Louis, so he stepped forward.

"Hello My name is Lorcan Scamander I am the son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander .I am fourteen years old. I am in Ravenclaw just like my Mother and Father and as you can see I am a twin. I am best friends with Lily Potter, Lysander Scamander, Hugo, and Molly Weasley and I am dating Lucy Weasley. I am a beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. My favourite class is Care of magical creatures."

An equally dreamy looking boy stepped forwards.

"Hi my name is Lysander Scamander I am the son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. I am Fourteen years old and in Ravenclaw also on the house team as a beater. I am best friends with Hugo, Molly, Lucy Weasley and Lorcan Scamander. I am dating Lily Potter. My favourite class is also care of magical creatures."

"Hi my name is Roxanne Weasley I am the daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. I am sixteen years old and in Gryffindor on the the Quidditch team as a chaser. I am best friends with James Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis and Dominique Weasley so obviously i am a part of the marauders. I am dating Frank Longbottom. My favourite class is Herbology"

A girl with black hair and a round kind face stepped forwards now.

"Hello everyone my name is Alice Longbottom and I am the daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah abbot. I am in Gryffindor like my Dad and I am best friends with Albus potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. My favourite class is charms."

A boy with a striking resemblance to Alice, who had just stepped back, stepped forwards.

"Hi my name is Frank Longbottom and I am the son of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot and as my wonderful sister has forgotten to mention we are twins and for some reason i don't think she likes to admit it. I am best friends with Albus potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. I am Dating Roxanne Weasley. My favourite class is Herbology."

Everyone had finished talking, but now a tall handsome boy, with turquoise hair stepped into the middle of the room, getting everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone thank you for coming, it's not like you had a choice. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin aka _T.r.l_I am the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and I have brought you hear to read about my Uncle Harry's Life and hopefully change some things like perhaps attitude towards magic and hopefully saving people who have died. Well I am an Auror and I am twenty three years old and engaged to Victorie Weasley. I was in Gryffindor like my Dad in Hogwarts and i was the seeker for the team and the Captain and Head boy. My favourite class was Defence against the dark arts. I don't expect anyone from the present to give introductions maybe just say your name for those of us who do not know, Thank you."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"George Weasley."

"Bill Weasley."

"Fleur Weasley."

"Charlie Weasley."

"Percy Weasley."

"Audrey Cole."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Hannah Abbot"

"Molly Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley."

"Andromeda Tonks."

"Professor Flitwick. "

"Kingsley Shaklebolt."

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Augusta Longbottom."

" Kreacher."

"Aberfoth Dumbledore."

"Petunia Dursley."

"Vernon Dursley."

"Dudley Dursley."

**A/n:**Hello everybody thank you for reading, this is a story my friend and I came up with during a free class in will be updating quite often,we are currently working on the chapter the boy who lived so put us on author alert and story alert etc and we will have it up you :D and don't forget to review :D


End file.
